En la luna de miel
by Gabriela-Lua
Summary: Bella y Edward superaron las advercidades contra su amor, ahora disfrutan de los placeres maritales a todo pecho. Parte de la historia "La pequeña Cullen"


**Declaimer: esto no es mio, blah, blah, es de SM, blah, blah ¿si ya lo saben por qué carajos las de los malos fics y otras personan obligan a que lo escribamos? Ni idea, los derechos de autor no pueden quitarse…aunque es un fastidio poner el Declaimer.**

* * *

**Isabella P.O.V**

Después de varias horas de viajes supe a donde nos dirigíamos, a la Isla Esme, una isla que mi abuelo le compro a su esposa. Dudo que alguien en la vida pueda superar ese regalo.

Me encontraba yo sentada en la sala, ya era de noche. Vi que Edward salía hacía la playa, tenía que reunir confianza para poder hacer lo que me deparaba en pocos minutos. Ajuste un poco más la toalla a mi cuerpo.

Salí de la mansión, caminé lentamente por la arena de la playa, el olor del agua salada de la isla Suramericana me era completamente agradable, casi tanto como el dulce olor de la piel de Edward. El agua de la playa choco contra la piel desnuda de mi pie, dirigí mi vista al frente, ya que tenía la cabeza gacha. Frente a mi estaba Edward como un ángel, la luz de la luna hacia brillar su piel blanca y dura. Él estaba a espaldas de mí, las olas chocaban contra su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

Dejé escapar un suspiro, me quité la toalla y la dejé suavemente en la arena. Comencé a sumergirme lentamente en el agua, estar en el agua, a solo pasos de Edward me ponía ansiosa y nerviosa.

Mi Dios griego personal se volteó, dejándome ver su glorioso cuerpo inmortal. Su pecho bien formado, que daba a entender que durante su vida humana Edward se había ejercitado.

Mi esposo sonrío cuando me vio. Se acercó a mí, rosando nuestras pieles. Edward me tomo del cuello y rosó nuestros labios de manera dulce al principio, los besos poco a poco se fueron intensificando. Abracé la nuca de mi vampiro, lo cual provocó que estuviéramos pegados, mis senos contra su pecho fuerte y duro, y su pene rosando contra mi vagina, sentí un cosquilleo en el vientre, me estaba _mojando_.

Las manos de mi esposo bajaron de mi cuello a mis hombros, y de estos a mis senos. Edward dejo de besarme la boca y fue descendiendo hasta llegar a mi mentón. Yo deje escapar un pequeño gemido.

Mis manos tocaron la escultural espalda de Edward, a él pareció gustarle ya que sonrío, mientras besaba mi cuello en este momento. Las manos de mi esposo comenzaron a masajear mis senos. Yo gemí por movimiento que él estaba haciendo. Edward comenzó a besarme mi seno izquierdo después, lamiendo el pezón erecto de este. La otra mano de mi esposo, ya desocupada, me estaba tocando mi espalda. Yo en este momento me volví un mar de gemidos de satisfacción y placer.

Sentí como Edward me sacaba de agua, sosteniendo mis caderas con una mano y colocándome en su hombro derecho.

Cerré los ojos, en menos de dos segundos me encontraba en nuestra habitación, Edward me acostó en la cama y se quedo parado observándome.

Yo me quede hipnotizada mirándolo, el recuerdo de lo que sucedió en mi cumpleaños llegó a mi mente. Se me había olvidado que era posible que los vampiros tuvieran erecciones, aun cuando en su cuerpo no circulaba sangre.

Edward "gateó" en la cama y comenzó a besar y a masajear mis piernas, fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a mi centro humedecido, al cual le dio una lamida superficial.

Sus manos se encariñaron con mi vientre mientras que su boca acariciaba mi seno derecho, lamiendo los bordes de este y presionando sus labios contra el pezón endurecido.

Apreté las sabanas de la cama, el placer me estaba consumiendo gratamente, y yo no me negaba a él.

Mi esposo continuo su trabajo, hasta que volvió a besar mis labios, de manera salvaje casi con desesperación.

Edward separo nuestros labios y coloco sus manos a mis costados.

―Esto posiblemente vaya a dolerte, mi amor. Prometo que nunca más te volveré a hacer tanto daño― susurro con voz ronca.

Edward volvió a besarme, me abrazo fuertemente y sentí como la cabeza de su pene entraba en mi vagina.

Lentamente Edward comenzó a penetrarme, hasta chocar con el himen, con mi barrera virginal, tan frágil que podía romperse con un dedo.

Edward rompió mi virginidad de forma rápida. "A sangre fría" podría decirse.

No pude evitar que dos lágrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas, Edward rápidamente las limpio, mi esposo tenía un semblante de culpabilidad, que me dio pena ajena.

Mi llanto se fue aplacando poco a poco, al momento en que mi vampiro favorito me empezaba a besar y me comenzaba a embestir, su lengua en mi boca callo varios de mis gemidos, pero uno que otro era audible.

Edward dejo de besarme y quito sus manos de mis costados para colocarlos en la almohada.

Escuche como mi esposo gruñía salvajemente y también como gemía de placer y decía mi nombre, mientras el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos completamente compatibles me hacia gemir.

―Edward…Ed…Oh…Edward―gritaba yo casi al momento del clímax.

Mi esposo me beso el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras gemía de placer.

Edward volvió a unir nuestros labios, justo al momento en que los dos nos corrimos dentro, el uno con el otro.

Sentí que momentáneamente todo se volvía blanco y una sensación de placer, hasta la mínima molécula de mi cuerpo sentía esa excitación y delirio de lo prohibido, que me pareció durar la eternidad, aunque solo fueron unos segundos.

Mi primer orgasmo, con el ser al que amo, no podía ser más encantador este momento.

Edward se salió de mí, al momento que sentía como las fuerzas de mi cuerpo se iban y tenía un embargaba gran sueño.

Edward me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

―Buenas noches, mi amor. Gracias por permitirme hacer el amor contigo―me dijo, con la voz algo ronca.

―Cuando quieras, mi vida―le asegure, sonriendo con pocas ganas.

Mis ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, mientras era acurrucada por mi perfecto Dios griego.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Como posiblemente mañana salgo quería dejar el lemmon ahora, a las 11:02 pm, hora de Venezuela.

Espero que les haya gustado, esto lo hice hoy, con ayuda de la música de: Pink, Debussy, Mozart, Bethoven, Luciano Pavarotti, y a la canción de Tomoyo (del anime/manga Sakura Card Captor)…y el momento del orgasmo cortesía de Andrea Bocelli…si ellos no se hubieran comprometido a hacer música, yo no tendría con que escribir faceta de "poseída".

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los 311 rr (aunque el de mi geme no fue un comentario...fue un mensaje ¬.¬) Por favor que alguien comente en "la historia de Jacob y Leah" T_T se los ruego TT-TT

Gracias por leer…quedan unos 4 o 6 capítulos de esta historia =) gracias por leerla…prometo que antes de Diciembre ya se acabara (y ustedes no tendrán que soportar esta &%#!).

Las adoro

Gab


End file.
